It is well-known to those skilled in the art that bacterial action in sewage (human or animal) produces a complex cascade of products, two of the terminal products of which are hydrogen sulfide and sulfuric acid, the latter of which results from bacterial and/or chemical action on the hydrogen sulfide. The bottom line is that sulfuric acid is produced in quantities that are sufficient to attack the concrete structures so frequently used in handling sewage. The result is the destruction of the concrete component(s), most especially above the water line. In extreme cases, one inch or more of concrete binder can be lost in a year, causing the eventual collapse of the structure. Another problem associated with sulfuric acid attack is that the system becomes more and more porous, allowing dirt and water to infiltrate. This effectively reduces the capacity of the waste treatment system, causing expensive repairs and/or necessitating the addition of plant capacity.